The Positive Properties of a Pumpkin Patch
by braveten
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Tony go to a pumpkin patch for Halloween. Fluff ensues.


**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy some Tentoo/Rose fluff!

* * *

"Tony!" the Doctor shouted, breaking out into a sprint after the small toddler who he could see in the distance.

The boy caught sight of him and sniggered; before dashing off in another direction as fast as his little legs would carry him. The Doctor slowed down until he was at a stop and sighed, turning over his shoulder to look at Rose. "I give up."

Rose grinned and bounded up next to him, her arm linking with his. "This place is beautiful."

She was right, it was extremely beautiful. Orange and green blended together, pumpkins scattered all about. An old red shed could be seen to their left, and to their right was a brick house, which, he assumed, the owners of the patch lived in. They were just beginning to get used to American weather, and the temperature outside was perfect.

They were there on vacation with the entire family. Well, technically, it was Torchwood business, but they considered it a vacation as well. They traveled often, but traveling to America was a particularly rare occurrence.

"Which one are we going to get?" Rose called over to Tony.

Tony swirled around and looked at her, giving her an uncommitted shrug. He inspected the pumpkins quickly, running his hands over it experimentally before bounding over to the next one. The Doctor sighed and stepped behind Rose, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on top of her head. "We're never going to get out of here."

"He'll pick one," Rose assured the Doctor. She spun around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. "And even if he doesn't, we have some alone time."

"DOCTA!" Tony screeched. "Come here!"

The Doctor sighed against Rose's forehead. "Or not."

They walked over to Tony hand-in-hand, and the boy in question was holding a stick in his hand and poking at something. "What's that?" he asked, looking up at the Doctor.

He was poking a large, white caterpillar that had found its way onto a pumpkin. The Doctor gently took the stick out of Tony's hand and let it fall to the ground. "Don't poke at the caterpillar! What did it ever do to you?"

"It's icky," Tony explained simply, blinking at the Doctor with large, brown eyes.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Well, maybe it thinks that you're icky."

"Rowse says I'm mute, not icky," Tony said proudly, putting his hands on his hips as if challenging him to disagree. The Doctor assumed he had picked that up from Jackie.

"Cute," the Doctor corrected, ruffling the boy's hair. "Just leave the caterpillar alone. Pick a pumpkin! Make it a good one, Tony." The Doctor kneeled down and pretended to inspect a pumpkin carefully. "Did you know that there's a secret to figuring out which pumpkin is the best?"

Tony shook his head, staring at the Doctor in awe.

The Doctor leaned closer and glanced up at Rose. "Rose, it's a secret. Do you mind walking away a little bit?"

Rose smiled and took a few steps back. The Doctor whispered something into Tony's ear before nodding at a pumpkin. Tony gaped at him and sprinted down the long line of the huge orange fruits. The Doctor stood up proudly and wiped dirt off of his knees.

"What did you tell him?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor reached into his suit pocket and dug around for a moment before producing a small stack of purple sticky notes. He approached a pumpkin and, taking a glance at Tony to make sure he wasn't looking, stuck a purple note underneath it, just barely out of sight.

"I told him that there's a special pumpkin with a purple sticky on it that is better than all the rest," the Doctor explained. "That should keep him busy for a while."

Rose moved her hands underneath his jacket and squeezed him against her, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're so good with him," she said, her voice muffled. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"Mmm, I dunno," he replied, nuzzling his nose into her hair and breathing her in. He felt himself growing sleepy from the smell and he shut his eyes. "I want whatever you want."

"I think I want kids." She pulled away and stared at him.

"DOCTA! I CAN FIND IT!"

The Doctor frowned. "Oh, he means _can't._"

"His English isn't the best yet," Rose said, laughing.

"You can do it, Tony!" the Doctor shouted in his direction. "I believe in you!"

Tony bounded over to them. "What does that mean? Bewieve?"

"Believe? It means, to, uh," the Doctor scrambled for a definition, " it means to think you can."

Tony nodded, seemingly happy with that answer. Then he frowned. "Rowse, why are you touching Docta?"

"We love each other," the Doctor explained, making a scene of pecking Rose's lips.

Tony scowled. "Icky."

"Like the caterpillar?" Rose asked teasingly.

The young boy nodded. "_Just_ like the caterpill."

Rose raised a hand to her mouth and mock whispered, "The Doctor is icky like a caterpillar."

The Doctor gaped, "Oi!"

"Kidding," Rose said, kissing him on the cheek again. He kept his arms folded across his chest in an attempt to look angry, but the faint grin playing on his lips denied him. "Now go find a pumpkin, Tony!"

Tony nodded firmly and ran off once again.

"Can we finally have alone time?" the Doctor asked, groaning. "Maybe we shouldn't have kids."

She laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, I dunno. We're busy with Torchwood and stuff, but just the idea of it…"

Rose sighed, and he realized she was right. He tried to picture her holding their own little creation in her arms, rocking it back and forth while singing to sooth it to sleep. His hearts leapt and raced and he kissed her hard on the lips, catching her by surprise and making her squeal against him.

"I want kids," he breathed when they broke away. "I want kids with you," he repeated, as if testing out the words on his tongue.

Rose grinned brightly. "How many?"

"Twenty, thirty, I don't care. I just want them with you. If you want them, of course."

She giggled, stepping up so that his chest was against hers and wrapping his coat around her as well. "I don't think I want thirty. Maybe just one to see how it goes."

He kissed her again like he couldn't resist, his arms wrapping around her and his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his hands moved up and down her back in time with the kiss. Rose moaned against him and her breasts brushed up against his chest in a delicious way, making him breathe even harder as he bumped his nose against hers.

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind them.

They spun around to see Tony Tyler staring at them with Jackie's perfected extremely-not-amused stare. "What are you two doing?" he asked adorably in a perfect imitation of his mother.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, talking."

Tony grabbed the Doctor's hand and tugged him away from Rose, who was blushing furiously. "Docta, you've gotta help me find a plumpkin."

"Uh, it's a pumpkin, not a plumpkin," the Doctor said gently.

Tony seemingly ignored this and lifted up a pumpkin, looking for the purple sticky. When the Doctor simply watched him, the little boy jerked his head towards a pumpkin. "Look for the sticky!"

The Doctor obeyed, lifting up each pumpkin and searching for a purple sticky note. He sent a desperate look to Rose, who simply shrugged. "Can Rose help?" the Doctor asked.

"Rowse doesn't know the secwet," Tony explained. "So no help."

The Doctor cursed mentally and looked under pumpkin after pumpkin. He realized they were going in the direction away from the one with the actual sticky under it. "Uh, Tony, maybe we should try going this way."

"Naw aw," Tony replied, shaking his head. "Gotta check _every_ pumpkin."

The Doctor looked at the seemingly never-ending line of orange fruits and took off his jacket, tossing it to the ground behind him. This was going to be a long task.

* * *

When Jackie arrived, the lower half of her face was buried beneath a scarf despite the mildly cold weather. She stared at the Doctor and Tony and raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing?"

"Looking for a purple sticky note," Rose explained. "The Doctor convinced Tony that the perfect pumpkin will have one underneath it, and then he put one under a pumpkin for Tony to find. Tony is making him look with him."

Jackie snickered. "How long have they been looking?" She noted the Doctor was only actually looking under the pumpkin when Tony was able to see him.

"Two hours," Rose stated.

"Blimey. And they still haven't found it?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. They will eventually."

* * *

After several hours, an exhausted Doctor and Tony had arrived at the pumpkin with the purple sticky. Tony had squealed in delight, screaming again and again that he had finally found it and that they had, without a doubt, the best pumpkin ever.

They brought the pumpkin home and Rose and the Doctor put newspapers all across their hotel room and bought a few carving knives. Together, Tony and them attempted to make a scary face on the pumpkin, getting totally covered in orange goo in the process.

After Tony had gone to Jackie and Pete's hotel room to bathe and then sleep, the Doctor cleaned up all of the newspapers and goop, apart from the goop that was currently covering him and Rose.

He grabbed Rose's wrist and licked her palm. "That tastes funny," he mused.

Rose laughed as he took another lick, experimentally smacking his lips together. "It's weird," he explained, "it tastes like Rose, but it's sort of like pumpkin-y Rose."

"Well, that would be my guess for what it would taste like," she replied. "Now, are you going to shower or are you going to keep licking pumpkin off of me?"

"Why not both?" he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Rose's eyes lit up at the suggestion and she kissed him on the lips before walking off towards the bathroom with an extra sway in her hips. "Sounds good." She made a show of turning her head over her shoulder and giving him a tongue touched smile.

He practically soared after her, reaching the bathroom door the moment he heard the shower turning on. When they went under the hot stream of the shower, the only coherent thought that could run through his head was how much he bloody _adored_ Halloween.

* * *

**A/N:** Are any of you guys dressing up as someone from Doctor Who? Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
